


The Different Types of Kisses

by 9eleanorsometimeswrites9



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chapter Three has Angst idk why, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, but i want grant to be happy, its not a real thing, let them exist in this happy moment please, otp prompts, we get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9eleanorsometimeswrites9/pseuds/9eleanorsometimeswrites9
Summary: Basically what the title says. All of the different ways Skye and Grant have kissed each other throughout their time together.





	1. The Long Kiss that Wasn't Intended

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing and deleting and writing and deleting. Sorry it's been so long.

The long kiss that wasn’t intended.

“Are you really back?” Grant mumbled, almost to himself.

They were laying on a hotel bed, near falling asleep, hands clasped together between their shoulders. It had been long since Grant had been forgiven and although Skye and him have had months to reconnect, he still couldn’t believe she was allowing him to be more than a friend to her.

He could only stare into her eyes and hope that she didn’t disappear in front of him as if this was some foolish dream he had.

“Why question it when we barely have time left to sleep?”

Grant pouted.

“An hour?” He tried his luck.

“Nope.”

“Fifty minutes?”

“Nope.”

“Forty-five?”

“Grant, I’m trying to sleep.”

He sighed and continue stroking her hand. He didn’t want her to leave (not ever) but it’s not like you can ask your girlfriend to stop saving the world. Skye shut her eyes again and was able to get ten more minutes of quiet before a timer went off on her phone. Reluctantly, she started to get up. 

Grant sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and slipped on his underwear. He was disappointed but he couldn’t resist watching her get ready. Might as well allow his eyes to wander now that there’s no remaining tension between the two of them. Besides, he’s the reason the clothes were taken off of her in the first place.

It was a strangely domestic scene. He never imagined he could simply exchange smiles with a girl while she brushed her teeth. It was great and not sexual and just…. happy. Happy in a way that was foreign and weightless in his chest.

“Okay, I have to go now. I’m not really ready for Coulson to find out yet so…” Skye trailed off.

He nodded, holding out his hand. She took it, always indulging him in a small goodbye kiss in this routine they’ve established.

They met in the middle and allowed themselves to forget the reality they lived in as their lips touched. He found himself tracing the lines on her jaw and her cheekbones. He let his fingers tuck hair behind her ears and lock into her hair. When he felt her place her hands around his neck, he realized she was resigned to the fact that this would be more than a peck. Skye’s lips were always slightly moist and never chapped. He always felt like he tarnished everything about her, including how rough he was sure his lips felt. He instinctively widened his legs and she stepped in between them. 

_I love you. _He thought.__

____

____

____He didn’t know how to say it yet because he’s never said that but it was nice to sit there and kiss her. And she was always really fun to kiss. Skye smelled good and she was soft and she managed to make him sound like a little kid with a crush. Only downside was that she insisted on taking control. Skye broke away and stared at him. He wondered if he could convince her to stay or at least kiss him a little more if she didn’t want to go another round. Before Grant could say anything, she shoved her forehead against his shoulder and groaned loudly._ _ _ _

____“Can I help you?”_ _ _ _

____Skye could hear the stupid smirk in his stupid voice. She started to playfully punch the shoulder she was leaning on._ _ _ _

____“We can’t. But I really want to but we just....”_ _ _ _

____“Can’t.” Grant pessimistically agreed._ _ _ _

____He saw her pretty brown eyes look up at him. He opted for positivity, as one should when they finally get a chance to entertain someone as pretty as her._ _ _ _

____“This week will be over in no time.” He promised, “You’ll be back in my bed in no time.”_ _ _ _

____That earned him another punch. While he chuckled she placed a light kiss on his forehead, a smile tugging at her lips._ _ _ _

____“Goodbye Grant.”_ _ _ _

____She rose to make her way back to reality._ _ _ _

____“Goodbye Skye.”_ _ _ _

____Before she could leave the room completely something urged her to chase after her. He caught her before she shut the door on him and he was able to give her that classic goodbye kiss they both knew and loved. Something short and sweet that caused them to completely not realize the horrified and increasingly enraged Director staring at them._ _ _ _


	2. A surprise kiss from the one who never makes a move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow here’s some straight up fluff.

A surprise kiss from the one who never makes the first move.

Breakfast for Skye on the bus usually consisted of whatever delicious but hopefully not fattening thing she could get her hands on. She could sometimes convince Ward or Simmons to make her something but Ward’s was usually way too spicy (seriously who puts Tabasco sauce on _eggs_ ) and Simmons’ was usually some weird British food that was much too bitter. Today, though, she planned on making something exactly her taste the way self-sufficient people should. 

She considered her options while a certain specialist regarded her. 

Grant watched her place her hands on her hips with her head cocked to the side, almost like she was trying to look cute. He figured he should speak before he was caught staring.

“Hungry?” 

Skye whipped around and immediately brightened.

“Hear me out,” her eyes were practically filled with amusement, “What if I put caramel in the pancake batter.”

He contained the smile begging to be displayed on his face and walked over to her, secretly hoping to inspiring bickering.

“That is probably the worst idea in the entire world.” 

Skye took in his faux casual stance and crossed her arms. She narrowed her eyes and he was sure he would be caught for his true intentions.

“Ward I’m telling you right now that if you even _think_ about dissing my food when you force me to try whatever Moroccan or Honduran mess you whip up I will throw you out of this plane.”

He held up his hands about to defend himself when she cut him off.

“You’re sweating, are you okay? It’s just that it’s freezing in here and you already showered after your workout.”

 _Shit._ Okay, Grant, you can think on your feet.

“You’re cold? It’s like 80 degrees on this bus.”

Admittedly he doesn’t really mine gas-lighting his way through any situation. He chided himself for being nervous in the first place. _It’s not like you’re going to do anything, Grant._

“Not all of us have the body mass of an MMA fighter.” 

He almost didn’t hear her mumble that not all of them keep everything to themselves, either.

Almost.

He sighed.

“Alright, I’ll bite what’s up?”

“Wasn’t I asking you the exact same thing two seconds ago?”

Back to the bickering. He was pretty sure he liked bickering with her even though he told himself he didn’t. 

“Skye, I sweat sometimes. I weigh like 170 pounds it happens.”

She didn’t respond, she just kept glaring at him.

“You’re acting weird.” He said finally, leaning against the counter.

He couldn’t do this he had to abort mission he’s been made he’s so been fucking made. She reached out to ( _was she seriously about to check his pulse is that how much his anxiety is showing right now?_ ) touch him.

He smacked her hand away before it could reach him and before she could say anything he leaned in and kissed her. It really wasn’t anything special it probably lasted maybe a second before he pulled away.

Skye stared at him in almost a comical expression and he would almost have half a mind to laugh if he wasn’t freaking out. 

“I’m sorry I-“

“Sit the fuck down right now!”

Oh fuck she was cussing at him he fucked up he fucked up he fucked up. 

He sat down on the chair while she started to pace around him. _Shit._

Skye was also freaking out because she wasn’t expecting anything and _what the fuck did you just do, Grant?_

“I’m so sorry I have no idea-“

“Shut up!”

He quickly shut his mouth but opened it again.

“That was incredibly inappropriate-“

“Grant, I mean it!” 

The back of his mind told him that at least he’ll never be assigned to a team again if he had a harassment charge against him. _Jesus Christ this is totally harassment what if she files a harassment charge against him? This is why you don’t act on impulse, Grant. You never do that why did you feel the need to do it now?_

All of the sudden Skye stopped pacing and faced him. It was startling to say the least and just when he thought she was gonna slap him she pulled him to his feet. 

“Okay.” She said.

The teacher in him wanted to compliment her on pulling herself together this quickly but he kind of felt frozen in time.

“Okay.” Skye repeated again and let go of where his hands were bunched up in his shirt.

She smoothed out the wrinkles she caused and he saw her visibly relax.

“Don’t let this go to your head.” 

He couldn’t register anything or how she said it because _she was kissing him!_

Thank God his body knew what to do because his brain was freaking out. God he was an adult that used to frequently have sex and now he’s losing his mind and acting like he’ll die if he doesn’t kiss this girl.

They broke apart this time and he could feel himself grinning.

Skye was breathing hard (although she didn’t know why). 

“Okay?” She heard him ask.

She couldn’t help herself from smiling. _What even was that?_ Skye didn’t care anymore.

“It took you long enough.” 

If Grant could swoon he might actually swoon. _Seriously what was up with this girl? Why does he feel this way? ___

“Okay.” He repeated, wanting to kiss her again.

“Alright here is what we are going to do,” Skye snaked her arms around his back.

“We are going to go into my bunk.”

Grant nodded quickly.

“That’s not an invitation for sex!” He felt her playfully punch him.

That’s starting to become a habit of hers.

“I didn’t think it was!” He was grinning to much to care to defend himself.

"But we are going to kiss. In a more…. horizontal way.”

More nodding.

“But only if you try the caramel pancakes.”

_"Skye.”_


	3. The Post-Breakup Kiss (What Happened After Chapter One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have NO CLUE where ANY of this came from. I just felt like it was the story I wanted to tell.

The Post-Break Up Kiss (What happened after the first fic?)

They always said they would stop if Coulson found out andー with the yelling he was hearingー Grant could deduce the man had certainly found out. The problem was, Grant and Skye agreed they would (eventually) tell Coulson together and _then_ take a break to sort things out. 

It was certainly not the plan to have Coulson follow Skye to their hotel room and see their quick goodbye kiss. Definitely not when Grant was only wearing underwear and Skye’s bra was on the floor. 

Regardless, Coulson marched them (Specifically, _him_ ) back into the room and let them have it. Grant was remarkably able to tune him out and focus on Skye. Did she want to take a break? Would Coulson change her mind about him?

Skye was ignoring him and yelling back at Coulson. To Grant, that was enough to say she wasn’t regretting anything they had done.

“The absolute _last thing_ on your mind should be what your agents are doing with their personal lives!”

He admired her for her ability to stand up to her boss. Skye was a soldier now and it was hard to force yourself to disobey orders when you’re a soldier.

“It will be the first thing when it includes a man who has tried to murder my team!”

Grant bit his tongue from defending himself. It would only make it worse if he added his voice to the two agents arguing with each other. 

“He hasn’t been on your radar for a year, sir. You even admitted to May that you didn’t see him as much of a threat anymore!”

He wondered if he should be offended.

“I said I didn’t see him as an _impending_ threat!”

“Guys,” Grant snapped, “Please justー.”

 

“Grant, I got this,”

“Ward, nobody asked you!”

He gave up on trying to calm either of them down and decided his best course of action would be to get dressed. Unless he got some pants on, it wasn’t likely he would be taken seriously. Grant couldn’t help but wince at the sound of his girlfriend yelling as he put his shirt on. This argument was inevitable but it caused reality to come crashing down around him. 

This act had to end eventually. 

He slid on a pair of his jeans he found crumpled on the ground and started to clean up the remnants of a great night. It was difficult to move around Skye and the man she was arguing with but the bed had to be made and the shower rod should probably be reattached. 

It was almost a comical scene. Director Coulson and Agent Skye were glaring at each other, both not willing to stand down. And Grant was just ignoring them, busying himself with cleaning up. 

“Phil,” Skye was starting to give up, “We can figure this out later. Did you come find me because we have a mission?”

 

The director clearly shut down because he had an eerie smile on his face. 

“Wheels up in twenty agent Johnson.” His calm walk out the door didn’t make up for the anger in his voice or the slight slam in how he shut the door.

Grant popped his head out of the bathroom.

“Are you okay?”

Instead of answering, Skye just sighed and plopped down on the bed he had just made. The look of worry etched on her face stopped him from asking any more questions. After a beat of silence she finally spoke.

“One month. That’s how long it will take to fix this.”

His heart sank a bit.

“One month of… not seeing each other?”

She nodded.

“I need to fix this so you and I can work properly without any interference. One month of seeing other people.”

“Seeing other people!?” He didn’t mean for it to come out as an outburst and immediately regretted it as he saw her flinch.

“I don’t mean it like _that_ ... exactly. I just need you to be patient with me while I solve this.” 

He didn’t like this. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. The sex was supposed to be on hold, not the two of them talking.

“So I’m just supposed to wait while you see other people?” 

Skye let herself fall backwards on the bed, either out of frustration or so she wouldn’t have to look at him. Probably both.

“You’re twisting my words that’s not at all what I meant. I just meant that I don’t mind if you have any one night stands while we go on break.” 

“You ‘don’t mind’?” He folded his arms and took a step forward, “‘On break’?”

“We said we would stop when Coulson found out.”

“We said we would stop having sex so we could figure things out! I didn’t know you meant I couldn’tー.” Grant stopped himself. 

He suddenly realized they never said they were dating aloud.

“I need to be able to fix things on my own,” Skye had the tone of voice she used when she thought he was acting immature, “And Coulson needs to hear reason without thinking you’re manipulating me.”

His brain was going a hundred miles per hour. Was he manipulating her? What if with time away she realized how bad he was for her? Why didn’t she care if he slept with other people? He would care _a lot_ if she slept with someone else.

“Am I misjudging this?” Grant finally asked, “Is this not what I think it is?”

“I think you’re confused about what I’m saying.” Skye finally sat up, “I want to be with you Grant. I just need time to persuade Coulson to be okay with that.”

“Then what was, ‘seeing other people,’ about?” His eyebrows were knit in concern.

She reached for his hand and stood up.

“I’m not your girlfriend yet Grant. I don’t expect you to put your dick on hold just for me.”

Skye snorted saying that. As if it was funny. As if she wasn’t admitting what they previously had was nothing. Not to mention the implications that she wouldn’t feel bad about sleeping with someone else and didn’t expect him to feel bad either.

His face must’ve looked as hurt as he felt because she suddenly stopped smiling.

“Are you okay?” Her phone beeped, probably with a reminder of the mission.

She suddenly looked like she realized what she said.

“I said, ‘yet,’ Grant. I want to be with yー.”

“We are already together.”

_”That’s_ what this argument is about?”

“I don’t want to see anybody else, Skye. And I _definitely_ don’t want you to see anybody else!”

“That’s not what I meant. I’m not trying to see anybody else, Grant. But I seriously have to go now.”

She turned to leave him but he caught her arm

“Are you breaking up with me?”

She looked first at his hand on her forearm, and then met his eyes.

“One month Grant. I’m not gonna sleep with anyone else, I promise. Just give me a month.”

His girlfriend Skye left him behind, both of them very confused.

-

They ran into each other in Kansas City, of all places, not even twenty days later.

Agent Antoine Triplett called Ward up and asked if he could help him do recon. They had found a teenage boy traumatised out of his mind with the Hydra emblem burned into his skin like a branding. The agent properly assessed that they might need Grant as a consultant considering how he was picked up by Hydra around this age.

He felt anxious about being trapped in a quinjet with Trip and the new male agents he didn’t know the names of. The anxiety was multiplied by the idea that Skye probably wasn’t prepared to see him.

He hasn’t received so much as a text from her and it was honestly hurting his mental health. All he ever wanted to do was spend time with her.

Trip coughed, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“So,” He flashed Grant with one of his classic smiles, “You eventually won her favor again.”

 

He didn’t need to clarify who the, “her,” was.

“Eventually.” Ward didn’t really want to talk.

Grant _especially_ didn’t want to talk about her. Mainly because he didn’t want her to think that he was… thinking about her? (It didn’t make much sense but it worked for his thought process.) An agent with a British accent spoke up.

“Is it true the director walked in on you two having sex?”

 

The three agents looked like they were all sharing an inside joke that Grant didn’t really feel like being apart of.

“No.” He sighed, “Sorry to disappoint, but no.”

The silence that followed felt awkward and Grant realized that it might make sense to have Skye’s coworkers at least _like_ him. He should probably throw them a carrot.

“But I definitely wasn’t wearing much clothes,” He offered.

Trip started to chuckle and soon all of them were cracking a smile.

“The fact that you are alive,” A larger black man supplied, “is an absolute miracle.”

“I thought I was going to be shot on sight.”

“You probably were, mate.” 

He learned that the British man went by the name Hunter and the black man was called Mack. Thankfully, Trip was able to keep up most of the pleasant chatter until they arrived at their destination.

The scene wasn’t exactly pretty.

-

Inside the very small base in Kansas City, there sat a teenage boy, sitting in the corner of an interrogation room, rocking back and forth. A mixed group of Agents, Doctors, and Ward watched him through the double sided glass.

“We can’t get through to him.” Agent May’s monotone voice broke the silence.

“Would you mind it I tried?”

It probably was foolish for Grant to ask.

“May have you-.” 

Grant spun around (it was almost embarrassing how attuned he was to her) to see an equally put-off Skye staring back at him. They both looked like they were caught doing something they shouldn’t have.

He cut her off before she said anything.

“Trip called me in, I didn’t know until this morning.” _Please don’t hate me_ was left unsaid.

“Ward,” May cut in, “Yes, you can try.” 

Grant was reluctant to end the eye contact with the object of his affection. The look May was giving him had an exceptional amount of venom this time, probably for distracting from the mission with his relationship issues. He just knew Skye and him had to talk eventually.

Not knowing what to say, he just gave them both an awkward and overly formal nod before entering the interrogation room.

The boy saw him and started to rock back and forth at a quicker pace. He was skinny and blonde and had a cut across his upper lip, along with some faint bruising across his forehead. Apparently, nobody knew his name or where he came from, just that he had the Hydra logo burned onto his arm.

Grant held up his hands, although the boy wouldn’t meet his eyes. He slowly walked towards him (which didn’t seem to be appreciated) and sat next to him.

He was a foot apart, not wanting to disturb the teen more than he was already. Neither of them spoke or changed moving patterns. Grant didn’t really have a plan. He just knew that sometimes it was better to just be with someone while they go through something.

The two of them sat. The teenager keeping his eyes on a single spot on the floor, Grant staring straight through the double sided glass. 

After ten minutes of the rocking gradually slowing down, he eventually came to a stop. The boy still seemed to be hyperventilating so Grant made sure his own breathing was extra loud and slow. The blonde began to copy the way he inhaled and exhaled until they were breathing at the same time.

When Grant deemed the breathing was calm enough, he finally spoke to the boy.

“Is there anything I can get you?”

After a beat, the boy shook his head.

“Water, food, can I call anyone for you?”

More head shakes, but this time the boy met his eyes.

“I’m Grant,” he offered, “What’s your name?”

The boy just stared blankly in response.

A pretty blonde woman with a kind face entered the interrogation room.

“I have this, Ward. Coulson is expecting you in the conference room.”

He nodded before regarding the boy for the last time.

“My full name is Grant Ward,” He repeated, “Don’t be afraid to ask this nice woman to get me, alright?” 

As he stood up to leave, the boy spoke.

“My name is Hector, can I please call someone?”

-

While Hector was using Ward’s phone, he left to greet the agents outside of the room. They were all staring at him with various forms of confusion or shock.

“I knew bringing you on was a good call,” Hunter piped up.

Trip punched him in the shoulder.

“I’ll take that as a compliment because it was _my_ idea.”

Ignoring them, Grant addressed the only agent there with actual authority.

“May, Coulson wants to speak to me. But after that, am I free to leave?” 

She actually gave him a look that was almost near disapproval, a clear improvement from the usual rage under her eyes. 

“Daisy wants to speak with you when you’re done.”

The blonde agent from earlier stepped out to give him his phone and he was on his way.

-

“I don’t approve, Grant.” 

_I don’t care!_ He wanted to shout. _I don’t care at fucking all what you think!_

Phil was trying to give him an attempt at a man-to-man talk and Grant had to literally bite his tongue from yelling at the director. He knew the quieter he was, the quicker this would go.

“I find this inappropriate. And unprofessional. And, frankly, I don’t understand why you aren’t in SHIELD custody.”

That, he had to respond to.

“Sir, one of your agents called me in to help. I was useful. I’m not asking you to approve of anything or to respect me at all. I don’t even know why I’m here in your office.”

Coulson sighed, his anger seemed to be rising.

“I don’t want you near her, Ward. You are not good for her.”

Because Grant didn’t respond, he continued.

“So I better not find this interfering with her work performance at all.”

Ward eventually nodded, gearing up to leave.

“If this interferes in any way, I will not be forgiving.”

The final threat hung in the air as he left. Frankly, Grant didn’t give a flying fuck whatever Phil wanted. But Skye did. And that’s why he had to stay calm.

Speaking of Skye, he almost smacked right into her on the way out of the director’s office.

“Hey.” She started. 

Not knowing what to say or do, he just sort of raised his hand in a small wave. He managed to somehow make things more awkward. _Great._

“Can we talk?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”

She looked tired, like she hasn’t slept much. And she was crossing her arms in a defensive manner that screamed discomfort. Realizing he didn’t know where to go, she just cocked her head for him to follow her into a separate room.

The separate room turned out to be very similar to the lounge on the old bus. It had a small couch and a bar. There weren’t any windows in the room which made it look smaller than it actually was. Skye offered him a beer from the mini fridge which he gratefully took.

“I’ve been thinking.” She said as he took a sip.

He refrained from making a joke about that statement.

“You’re right. We definitely were together. I didn’t realize how important wording is when it’s a delicate situation.”

He nodded, thankful she admitted they had something, but anxious at the word, _“were.”_ Grant opened his mouth to speak but she rested a hand on his chest, stopping him. 

“I genuinely thought it was a fling that would grow to something more after our break. I wasn’t considering that you thought I was your girlfriend.”

Her lips were pursed and she had her hand on his chest. Even though this wasn’t a sexual situation, it just felt so good to have her close. To hear her voice. To smell her shampoo. He never knew how much he could miss someone.

“What are we now, Skye?”

She dropped her hand and he missed it as soon as it left. They were still only a couple inches apart but it was the physical contact that mattered.

“I want to be your girlfriend, Grant. I just need some time to admit what that means to myself and the consequences that come with it.”

_Ouch._ He thought he was forgiven, that the wounds have healed, but apparently not. He wasn’t psyched that they had to wait more. Regardless, he took her hand in his, and placed it between them, looking at how it intertwined with his.

“Okay.” Was all he could say.

What else was there to say? He didn’t want to pressure her or cause her to have tension with her makeshift family. She looked at their joined hands before meeting his eyes.

“You did really good today. May said we should consider having you on-call more often.” 

His groan caused her to laugh.

“I don’t want to work for SHIELD.”

She smiled.

“It’ll grow on you eventually.” 

That got him to smile too. The fact that they were holding hands, standing inches apart, seemed to dawn on them at the same time. They leaned towards each other very slowly, as if not wanting to startle each other. 

It was almost like magnetism. There was no avoiding each other or trying to resist the pull. They simply had to move closer because that is what magnets do.

Grant caved first, closing his eyes, this time moving forward with a purpose. Skye met him in the middle for the first kiss since they broke up. It felt more like coming home than either of them wanted to admit.

They broke apart at a vague clunking sound arised from outside the room. 

“I’ll call you Monday.” Skye supplied.

He wanted to whine that today was Thursday but assumed that beggars shouldn’t be choosers.

Grant leaned in again to get another kiss, this time Skye only allowed a small peck before drawing away.

“See you Monday.”

“See you Monday.”


End file.
